


daltokki

by jonmyuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Hybrids, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonmyuki/pseuds/jonmyuki
Summary: Moon King Doyoung tries to fix a big mistake.





	daltokki

**Author's Note:**

> here, take this nonsense outta my hands,

Kim Doyoung, King of the Moon, was _not_ having a good day. 

His servant, Ten, had been dragging him around all day to check if things were going all right in the castle, complaining to and pressuring his subordinates while Doyoung had to taste a million different foods and not get sick. Not only that, his advisor, Kun, also spent the entire time chasing them, babblering nonstop about venusian costumes and rules or something.

He really couldn't care less. 

"Can you stop pushing me around now?" He asked, annoyed, feeling his ears dropping. "It's not like Prince Jaehyun will care any more than I do." 

"You're right about that, but his family sure will, Your Majesty." Ten said with the usual mocking-polite tone he used when they were in public. "And so will his baby chick."

"Sicheng would kill you if he heard you call him that." Kun rubbed his ears in stress, apparently having lost all faith in making them listen. "But Tennie's right, he won't accept the marriage being anything else than perfect. He's treating it as his own to cope." 

"Would gladly trade places with him." Doyoung lowered his voice, ignoring the guilt in his chest. In the final of the corridor, the door to his room was finally spotted. "God, I would do anything to not have agreed to this all this time ago." 

He entered the place, signaling Kun to close the door. 

"Your younger pining self was very stupid." Ten carelessly laid down on the king's bed, pulling him and Kun to do the same at his sides. "If you confessed before, maybe you could be about to marry the love of your life instead of... well, perfect-but-not-your-love Jaehyun."

"Shut up, Ten." Doyoung snapped, cuddling up to him at the same time. "Taeyong has never talked about marriage, anyways." That was received with identical incredulous looks — well, no, one of them came from snake eyes. "What?"

"No offense, Doie, but are you like," Kun started while Ten turned around, deciding to ignore him like always. "a idiot?"

Doyoung felt his eyes widen, a little surprised by the bluntness. "You always use your advisor voice when you insult me." He said, hearing Ten letting out a snort that sounded slightly like a hiss.

"So? You deserve it." Kun closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Ten's waist. "Taeyong loves you and you've been together for quite some time now. He definitely wants to spend the rest of his life with you." One of his hands moved around to pet Doyoung's ears. "Now shut up, I'm trying to nap."

"Of course you are, panda cub." Doyoung rolled his eyes but obeyed, closing his own eyes and letting the other's words sink in.

_Officially declaring us together for eternity... I would like it. _

_ I miss you, Taeyong hyung._

When Doyoung woke up, it was with a weight crushing him to death. As usual.

"_Kun_! Get off!" He tried to push the other, uselessly. Refusing to train his body really did have it's cons. "You're _crushing_ me!"

As a last desperate attempt, he brushed his ears against the other's face, making him squirm and move away - but not wake up, of course.

"This is always so fun to watch." Ten's voice sounded from somewhere and Doyoung, still trying to regain his breath, looked up to see him already out of bed and dressed with formal clothes. "But I sadly don't have time to mock you right now. Get up."

"What is it?" Doyoung didn't waste time to obey, starting to worry. "Did something go wrong?"

"No." Ten reassured, moving to Kun's side. "Wake up right now or I'm going to bite your neck with my sharp fangs, in the _bad_ way." 

"Oh, good." Doyoung sighed in relief, going to his wardrobe and starting to look for clothes to change into. "Tell me what it is, then."

Ten, successfully having convinced Kun to get up, turned around to him, with his signature 'I'm gonna have so much fun watching whatever's going to happen now' look that filled Doyoung with dread.

"The better royal of this kingdom, your sweet little brother Jeno, came here sometime ago to let us know that the royal family of Jupiter is approximately one hour away from arriving for the wedding — a whole month before it." He explained, badly pretending that he wasn't enjoying himself. "Unfortunately, the King's parents are on vacation and Prince Mark is on a diplomatic mission as always, which means that only His Majesty and his littlest brother will come."

"I can feel that you're not finished." Doyoung anxiously said, giving up on finding anything, only receiving a blank stare in return. "Fine. Anything else, Ten?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ten pointed at a pile of clothes already on top of the king's dresser, starting to grin. "His Highness Prince Jisung seems to have told Prince Jeno that King Taeyong's very upset and angry. Can't even imagine why, but he apparently looks ready for a fist fight."

Doyoung sat down on his bed, lost. "God, I don't even know what to say to him." He closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming up. "Don't even think he should listen to me, honestly."

"Yeah, pardon my language, Your Majesty, but you are fucked." Kun pronounced himself for the first time in a long while, still looking sleepy, and sat down at Doyoung's side, comfortingly stroking his back. "But don't worry, you can fix it. You're _you_, after all."

"Yeah, he's right." Ten moved to stand in front of him, caressing his ears. "The only reason I can enjoy this is because I know it's not going to last. You were made for each other."

"Thank you." Doyoung said after some time, feeling much better. "You're right, we _are_ perfect. I just have to fix this." 

"Your Majesty." Johnny bowed when the three stepped out of the room, his tiger ears and tail raised up. "King Taeyong is waiting for you in your usual meeting spot."

"Oh, cut it out, kitten." Ten said before Doyoung could, hugging the older. "How mad is he?"

"More than I've seen in a long time." Johnny responded, not containing his amused smile. "It's like when he was younger and came home after fighting Doyoung."

"What." Said king questioned, shaking his head after. "Nevermind. What do you think I should do to apologize?"

"Not marry Prince Jaehyun." Johnny shrugged, as unconcerned as Ten. "Marry him instead, maybe."

"Yeah, that's what I want too." Doyoung let out a sigh, resuming walking and being followed by the others. "Can't exactly offend a whole planet while I'm king of a small satellite, though."

"Oh, please. You know you would have the support of the whole solar system, not to mention the heir of Venus himself." Kun said, apparently still grumpy. "Besides, I'm pretty sure there's a simple solution for it. But I'm not telling till you face Taeyong and come back."

"Telling me things is literally your job!" Doyoung's ears twitched as he whined. "God, I swear I'm gonna fire both of you someday."

"You say that five times a day." Ten rolled his eyes. "You're stuck with us, just accept it."

Doyoung didn't respond, too busy fearing what awaited him behind the door they arrived in front. 

"I wish you all the luck." Johnny squeezed his shoulder, then going to open the door. "Yuta and the little prince are trying to calm him down since we left home, but I doubt it worked much."

"It's fine." Doyoung composed himself, giving him a slight smile. "He understands me better than everyone, I know he'll get it."

"That's the spirit, Your Majesty." Ten clapped his back, harder than necessary. "Now open the door, Johnny, I want to see some drama."

"You're not my boss." The taller servant snarked, roling his eyes while smiling, but obeyed anyway. "Let's get front row."

"Kim Dongyoung." The Moon King winced, recognizing the tone immediately. "You have much to explain."

"Yes, I do." He agreed, evading looking towards the vouce and greeting Yuta and Jisung with a smile. "Hello, you two. Missed you."

"Yeah, okay, we did too." Yuta reciprocated the gesture, seeming slightly annoyed. Then, he grabbed Jisung's hand and started to drag him before he even had a chance to respond. "All of us, including Johnny and Ten, will be waiting outside. Make up and out with each other and find us after."

"Nice to see you too, Nayu." Doyoung rolled his eyes, pretending that he wasn't about to faint. That didn't last much, though, because Yuta was quick to kick Ten and Johnny out, Kun already outside ages before, not caring about their whining. "So..."

"When did you agree to this?" Taeyong said, looking less mad than he thought he would be. More upset than that, too. "Before or after we got together?"

"Before." Doyoung sighed, sitting down close to him and trying to catch his gaze, only to be evaded. "Many, many years ago, when I still thought we didn't have any chance."

Taeyong let out a little amused sound, but remained serious. "Then why did you never tell me?" 

"I... I thought I had time." He responded, aching to hold the other's hands. "I was going to talk to Jaehyun, try to cancel it in a way that didn't get his family mad, but- time flies too fast when I'm with you. After you were gone, when I noticed, Sicheng was already here, warning me about starting preparations."

"So what, you just forgot about it?" Taeyong's bristled, his ears raising up and gaze getting sharp. "That's not a good excuse, King Doyoung."

The Moon royal felt his ears dropping. "Don't- don't call me-" He shook his head, trying to focus. "I know it isn't, and that's because it wasn't the only reason." 

"Then what was it?" Taeyong's words got softer, but the look in his eyes did not. "What held you back all this time?"

"It was because I was scared." Doyoung said, surprising both of them. His eyes widened, realization dawning. 

"Why were you scared?" The other's demeanor changed, his expression turning confused. "What could possibly have made you feel like this?"

"Well, aside from obvious things like Jaehyun's dad blowing up my kingdom," Doyoung said, letting out a unamused smile. "at the time we had just started dating and I didn't want to do anything to make you regret it, not after ages of being in love with you and thinking you hated me. So I just let the decision to Jaehyun, because I know that if I don't end this, he will."

"... okay, I get it, I guess." Taeyong said after some time processing, much more calm than before. "I'm not going to say that I would do the same, because that was peak stupidity of you, but I do understand the feeling of not waiting to screw anything up." He took hold of one of Doyoung's hands with his own, caressing it. "God, do you know how many times I held back from snapping at you for being messy?" 

Doyoung let out a offended sound, secretly relived. "When have I _ever_ been messy?" He turned to face the other, only receiving a smirk in response.

They fell in silence, finally really looking at each other for the first time in a long while. And as always, Doyoung found himself admiring Taeyong's features, from his glistening eyes to his sharp cheekbones to his more inviting than ever lips. He really was _beautiful_. 

"I missed you." He didn't try to subside the emotions in his voice, disconnecting their hands to pull the older king in a hug and whispering his next words on his skin. "More than anything."

"So did I." Taeyong shivered, moving his arms to reciprocate the action and melting against him. "You're a major idiot, but I still think you're kinda cute."

"Thanks." Doyoung snorted, raising his head up to look at him and getting more serious. "I'm gonna fix this, promise."

"I would hope so." Taeyong gave him a look, but remained calm. "Jaehyun's probably not going to do anything, you know. Sicheng and him don't really mind you that much."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Doyoung used one of his hands to pet the other's ears, enjoying his instantaneous almost-purring. "Besides, Kun said he has a ideia, so you don't need to worry. Don't tell him I said that, though."

"Sure." Taeyong gave him one of his cute smiles, immediately making his heart beat faster. "You know, Yuta said we have to make out too before going to find them."

"Yes, he did." Doyoung agreed easily, holding the other's waist and smiling teasingly to him. "So?"

As a reply, Taeyong didn't waste time in getting their faces closer and kissing him deeply.

"Oh, finally." Kun said, sparing nothing but a glance at them. "We thought you two had gotten lost."

Doyoung opened his mouth to talk back, but Taeyong stopped him with a quick shake of his head, a reminder that their future life rested on the advisor's mind. Which was maybe a little bit too dramatic of a thought, but.

"Swollen lips, disheveled clothes, messy hair, flushed skin..." Ten hummed, raising a eyebrow above a very malicious gaze. "You two had fun."

The kings blushed, but didn't bother trying to deny the insinuation, knowing it would make it worse for them.

"There are children in this room!" Johnny gasped, scandalize, trying to cover both Jeno and Jisung's ears with his hands. 

Which only made him receive a dirty look from the youngest, of course. "We're not children anymore, you know." He complained, petting his mouse ears and scrunching his nose. "Speaking of, since when do you all let me participate in meetings?"

"I need your testimony about something, dear." Kun replied, smiling to him. "Jeno's the one who's going to have to make decisions. _A_ decision, actually."

"What do you mean?" Doyoung's protective instincts kicked in, even with him knowing he had nothing to worry about. "What's your plan, Kunnie?"

"Calm down, bunny." Kun's judging look made a appearance, a total change from his previous expression. He then walked to stand in front of all of them. "So, do you all know Jaemin?"

The room was dominated by a confused silence, everyone glancing unsurely at each other.

"You mean the one who always try to smother me when we meet? Jaehyun's brother, Jeno's crush?" Jisung was the one who asked, ignoring the other prince's denial. "What does he have got to do with this?

"So you don't know." Kun said, confusing everyone more. Then, he turned to Jeno. "Sorry to do this, but I think it's time to tell, my prince."

Doyoung shared a look with his brother, a silent conversation that consisted of a _what the hell is happening?_ and a _uhhhh_. In the end, Jeno took a deep breath and switched places with Kun.

"So, I have something to reveal to all of you." He started, his cat ears flattened against his head. "You know how everyone likes to tease me about Jaemin and vice-versa?" He didn't wait for a response, rushing out the rest. "Well, we may or not have been dating for like... a year and a half now."

Silence, once more.

"What the fuck." Jisung, again, was the one to talk, not acknowledging the many orders to watch his language. "Why didn't you tell me or the others?"

"Well... Chenle and Donghyuck didn't really need us to tell them. It was only you, Renjun and Mark." Jeno evaded the question, sheepish. Of course, the unimpressed looks he received changed his mind. "_Fine_. We didn't tell because we knew his family was going to go crazy and like, demand making a big ceremony for us or something, and you know I would literally _die_."

"That's unfortunate, cause I just figured what Kun wants to do." Yuta suddenly smiled, making the teen shudder. "Have you talked about marriage?"

Jeno immediately started having a break down, stuttering incomprehensible words.

"Way to steal my spotlight, Nekomoto." Kun fake glared at the older as they waited the prince to recover. "You wanna trade kings with me?"

"And willingly be stuck with Ten _and_ Doyoung?" Yuta asked him, still smiling. "I don't think so."

The mentioned men let out simultaneous offended gasps, about to retort before being interrupted by Jeno finally managing to stop stuttering.

"Yeah, we did, many times." He said, looking suspiciously at Kun. "Are you going to suggest what I think?"

_Oh_. Doyoung thought, squeezing Taeyong's hand a little harder. _I get it_. 

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Jeno." He was quick to reassure the younger, seeing Taeyong nod in agreement at his side. "It's not like me and Jaehyun will have any problem with each other's relationship."

His younger brother didn't reply for a while, conflicted.

"I do want this, hyung." He said after some time, confident enough to be believed. "But if so, I want to propose properly." 

That, of course, gained a lot of people cooing, making him blush. Sadly not as much as he used to when he was a kid, though.

"I mean, obviously." Jisung said, unimpressed. "Do all of you really think Jaemin would accept otherwise?"

Then, as it always did, a mess unfolded in the room, voices talking over voices talking over voices. 

Doyoung was content to watch, feeling more relief than he ever did before in his entire life, holding Taeyong's hand and planning to never let go. 

It would take a lot of time to believe he was this lucky. 

The wedding was _beautiful_.

As suspected, Doyoung and Jaehyun's wedding taking place on the Moon instead of Venus was purely because of the latter's insistence, meaning that the King had no such qualms about planning his other son's wedding. Instead, the event took place in Venus most fancy edifice, with royals and wealthy people everywhere.

The usually hotter weather seemed to have decided to give everyone a break and a almost not there breeze slowly shook the pink and blue decorations.

People around them, close friends and complete strangers alike, all whispered about how the grooms were a good match and would live happily.

Jeno and Jaemin, way too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else, were quite obviously elated, not hesitating at all in any moment (he was pretty sure he saw Jaemin's tail wagging, actually). 

By the time the after party started, Doyoung's slight guilt had all but dissolved completely. Instead, he was proud and...

"Damn, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you cry so much." Ten, at his side, said, sounding actually impressed (as if he didn't cry himself). "It's been like, a whole hour now?"

"Shut up." Kun was quick to slap his arm, not crying anymore but also obviously still emotional. "This is _Jeno's_ weeding, what did you expect?"

"That's valid, I guess." Ten admitted, lightly rubbing the place where he was slapped while making a face, showing his forked tongue. "Anyways, watch out."

"For what?" Doyoung absentmindedly asked, drying his eyes with a napkin gave to him by Kun.

The response came in form of a body colliding hard with his, almost making him fall if it wasn't for the hands on his back (also Kun, probably). 

"Who-" He opened his eyes, ready to beat someone up, before recognizing the colorful hair in front of him. "_Yongie_... are you trying to kill me?" 

"Sorry, baby." Taeyong pouted, his cat ears down and eyes red from crying. "I'm just emotive."

"Yeah, clearly." Ten snarked, not even trying to hide his soft gaze. "Let's give them some alone time, Kunnie."

"Alone?" Kun raised a eyebrow, looking around at all the guests, before taking hold of the other's hand, starting to walk away. "Bye, you two. If you do manage to slip somewhere to be alone, let us know where."

"Sure, cub." Taeyong waved shortly at them, Doyoung giving a nod and a smile. "If you see Yuta being chaotic, please stop him. Johnny is probably too drunk to do it."

Then, it was just the two, surrounded by a quarter of a planet worth of people and yet feeling like the only ones present.

"You know, I said I wouldn't mind you having to marry Jaehyun, what with him not bothering us about our relationship, but I'm glad you didn't," Taeyong paused, blushing a little. "because now, someday, this can be us, about to promise to be together for eternity. Officially."

"That's already official to me, baby." Doyoung felt his eyes starting to water again, throwing his arms around the other and squeezing him hard. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Taeyong said back, just as cheers started around them, giving him a intense stare. "You think this is the right time?"

Doyoung somehow immediately understood.

"Yeah, I do." He said, meeting Jeno's gaze from where he danced in Jaemin's arms and grinning at him quickly before turning to face Taeyong again. "This is the perfect time."

Not saying anything else, King Doyoung leaned down to kiss the love of his live for the first time in public, mindless about all the gasps around them.

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no ideia, but hope y'all liked it!!!


End file.
